One day, Robots will cry
by YouWishICare
Summary: She was beautiful..but she was not for me. She deserved far better and I was not capable of doing so.
1. I am Rukia

_**One day, Robots will cry**_

A/N: Originally, I wouldn't do this couple but something tempted me to write this. So, Orihime and Rukia. The title by Cobra Starship

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

* * *

**I am Rukia**

My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I'm seventeen years old, a second year in high school. I'm your average school geek. Straight- A's and as invisible as you can get. I forgot to mention, I'm homeless...

My real parents were gone long before I could remember them. It doesn't matter though, I'm fine. I have my friend Renji with me. He's homeless too...but he doesn't attend school.

Apparently, it's not his style...

I had other friends with me besides him at one point, but a gang fight down town happened. That's the last I've seen them. I hear they didn't have a funeral..because no one claimed the bodies. It's sad, but it's the way we live. It's our 'normal'.

At one point, I was shuffled around from foster home to foster home. No one would take me. My last family was the Kuchiki's. A wealthy family, but they were cold and abusive. The oldest child, Byakuya was the coldest. They ignored me, but I suppose that was why he was cold. It seemed to be simply caused by previous generations..you couldn't blame him for that I suppose.

I ran away when I was ten years old. I ran far, far, away from there. I kept their last name though. I never had one, and it suited me.

When I ran away, that's when I met Renji. Wild red hair, unkempt. Hungry just like me and a dead look in his eyes but he befriended me well. He's a year older but he knew the streets like the back of his hand. I never asked him how long he stayed on the streets, that wasn't my business and he never brought it up. He's what kept me alive so long I suppose.

He tought me how to pick pocket..it was depressingly easy. So many women with purses lying around and men with wallets sticking out their pockets. He also taught me how to scrounge for food when we didn't have the money. Sometimes we saved because we liked to use the public bath houses.

Sometimes, he saved to buy clothes. Nothing fancy, nothing great. When we had money we would buy one plain t-shirt, white or black. That or pants..whatever we needed. I tried to keep them clean, I needed them to last...

After a while, Renji insisted I attend school again, for my own sake. I could tell he cared. Unfortunately, because I hadn't attended in so long, I would have to hack my way into the systems. Renji said he knew a guy..

I met him a week later after our conversation of me attending school. I was actually very surprised this was somebody _Renji_ knew. He was so kind..

His smile was sweet and genuine, his hands were warm and his touch was gentle. He attended school and he seemed very smart. It made me wonder how Renji even knew him..seeing as he was nearly four years older at the time.

His name was Kaien. He was so kind, it was impossible and incredibly smart.

We took him to the library that day. He hacked into the schools system so easily it was shameful and enrolled my name into the eight grade as Rukia..that's how I got my first name. Honestly, I can't quite remember the one I had before that...

He lent us money to buy a P.O. Box for mail which was expensive and I was immensely grateful. He gave my parents names Ushio and Konosetsu Kuchiki. We simply suggested that the last name would be meer coincidence.

Renji was proud of me when I entered, I could tell. His usually tough outter shell and stoic expression faded for a moment and I could see his happiness.

We could never thank Kaien enough for all that he did for us..

I was excited to get to school. I made myself promise to get an education. To pass with flawless marks. I wanted to be like Kaien. He was my hero, someone I knew I could look up to and Kaien supported me. He even tutored me at times and kept me company when Renji was gone.

And i did it.

At the end of eight grade, I passed with all A's, perfect. I ran to the alley where me and Renji lived, the place where I kept my books and clothes as well, with the report card in my hand showing that I had moved to the next grade. I was so excited I could hardly contain my excitement.

When I arrived, I saw Renji slouched near the wall. I ran to him, excited as ever and tried to show him how well I did. I even insisted that we go get Kaien so I can show him how well I did.

That was the first time I had ever seen Renji cry...

"Kaien is dead." He told me.

I could have sworn my heart stopped. _What? Dead? He can't be...I just saw him two days ago.._

He told me that a driver running from a cop ran a red light and crashed right into his car, the impact instantly killing the speeder and Kaien himself.

And just like that, I felt my heart cave in on itself...

I fell back against the wall, my report card long forgotten and for the first time in years, I cried. He was my hero. I went to school because of him. Renji too, but Kaien was the reason I really wanted to go. And now he's gone...

Renji wanted to leave, to walk around and get some air. I begged him not to go. He could see the voulnerability in my eyes and I could see the weakening of his heart, also the cold shell that will soon form around it..as well as mine.

That night we stayed close. Huddled together under the dim street lights of the alley way..

That was almost three years ago..

From then on, I vowed to go to school. Not just for me but for the only thing I had left. Renji himself. I wanted to go to school, get an education, a degree and one day, maybe buy us both an apartment. That's what my new goal was. I wanted to be a graphic designer. After meeting Kaien, I got better with computers but I was always creatively inclined as well as intellectually inclined. Putting both together, I realized what I wanted to do and I was going to follow through.

Right now, I'm currently in my last class of the day listening to my teacher speak. His name is Jushiro Ukitake, my literature teacher. I like him, I don't talk to him much but he seems really nice.

The principle of the school is really old, maybe a bit senile. He's a grouch too. I don't ever attend his office but that's what I've heard. Someone who does seem to attend his office a lot though is Ichigo Kurosaki. A bad ass and a "Heart throb" all in one. I roll my eyes. Why would anyone want someone has hard headed as him?

I don't know him well. The only reason I've heard of him is because he's in my homeroom classroom. I think he dyes his hair that color but I couldn't be sure because of course, as I've stated before, I don't know him. But he seems to have an issue with a guy named Uryu Ishida. He's the stoic, intelligent type and Ichigo seems to always have some beef with him. They cause a ruckus nearly every day before the teacher comes in, yelling over something or another.

Another one I notice is Yatsutora Sado or "Chad" as Ichigo calls him because he's so stupid he can't even remember the poor dudes name. He's kind of scary though. Tall, muscular, tan and very, very quiet. His hair covers his face and gives an almost lazy look about him. But girls like that apparently seeing as they flock all over him. I don't think he's from this country though..

Then there's Tatsuki. She's alright. I've only talked to her once though, she seemed well off enough though a bit brash and she was in the Karate club so I don't run into her often but when I do, I try to ignore her. She's a bit rough around the edges..and a bit of a bully sometimes. Though I have a hit as hard as any boy, I don't have time to deal with that so mostly, I stay out of her way.

The bell soon rang dismissing students and I took my time to pick up my books and tuck them under my arm, my intention was my locker.

On my way out, Tatsuki was in the hall and of course-

The only time she isn't as hard core as she personifies is when shes around Orihime Inoue..

The schools princess.

She was so kind, so giving, so sweet she wouldn't harm a thing.

I spit on that.

She was generally soft spoken but her words were strong. She seemed to be a big influence on people, and not just the boys because of the massive size of her breasts. They're almost unreal..

I envy her almost. She's gorgeous, albeit spacy but smart in the classroom. Popular and kind, she was everything I wasnt.

And I couldn't stand her.

She talked to everyone except me though. I didn't need her, I didn't need anyone. I had Renji and that was all.

Head down, I passed them, ignoring everything. Even the pitying, sparing glance Inoue gave my way right before Ichigo, her boyfriend came her behind her, shoving me aside and putting an arm around her shoulder.

God how I hated her. She was so fake.

After attempting to shove my books into my locker, I tucked the ones i needed for tonight under my arm, along with my agenda of homework that needed to be completed and walked out the doors. The campus was mostly empty and everyone was gone.

I walked two blocks to the bus station and after, walked another three blocks to the alley where Renji would wait.

"Hey, kid." He said and blew a puff of smoke from his mouth from his cigarette.

"Hey." I say and look up at the cigarette.

"No." he told me, "You said you was givin up.."

I sighed, "I know." I told him. It was true, I used to smoke, I used to drink, I even used to do drugs but I had to quit so I could make it through high school without incident. Usually Renji wouldn't smoke or such around me but I suppose he didn't expect me back yet.

I sat down just beside him and opened my text book reading the first two chapters. Renji peeps down at what I'm doing and spits to the side. I give an upward glare at him.

"Sorry, squirt."

"Would you quit with the nick names?" I ask rudely adding bite to my tone and roughly pulled out my homework sheet and continued to work.

"Nah." He said and rubbed my hair, "It's what makes me so damn lovable."

I swatted his hand away angrily and began writing again, pressing down harder from irritation at his childish behavior.

"You wanna go to the soup kitchen?" He asked and I frowned.

"Where's the money we had?"

"'_Had_' being the operative word. We don't have anymore, it's gone, so what we gonna do?"

I sighed, I only had about ten bucks left on me. "I only have ten. We can just skip food for today..what we really need is a bath.." I sniffed myself, "That or go to the laundry mat."

Renji sighed, "Dammit..." Looking down at me, he frowned, "Well, when ya done, we just gonna go to the subway. I hear it s'posed to rain and seeing as we don't have any cash, we can pick a few people.."

I looked at him for a moment and shrugged, "Fine with me." and continued with my work.

About an hour later, I was still doing work but Renji was gone. I suppose he went to go hang with some friends but soon I found myself done and Renji came back around the corner and pulled out a hand full of cash.

"We get a bath, clean clothes and that's it. What do you wanna pay for?" He asked and I frowned.

Pulling out my ten bucks I looked at his. Fifteen and some pocket change I'm assuming he borrowed. I opted to pay for the laundry and him for the baths. Shoving my books under a wooden crate covered by a cardboard one, I picked up our clothing's and head off with him by my side.

Stopping at the laundry mat first, we shoved the very little clothes we had into the wash, and while that was getting done, we ran to the public baths, Renji paying for us both.

I always hated the public baths mainly because it was public. I hated the staring, I truly hated it. Beyond the light fog from the steaming waters, I heard some young girls screaming and jumping into the water. An older lady nearby muttered something under her breath about how rowdy children were these days.

I sat down with my basket of soap and shampoo and began my bath. I wrinkled my nose. Usually because bathes were often taken in rare occasions as is washing clothes, we used extra sharp smelling soap. I scrubbed the dirt from my skin. Running my hair under the water, I then scrubbed it with the equally sharp smelling shampoo. Because of the lack of bathes, the suds turned a brownish color and I sighed.

I saw someone drop down next to me. I look over simply out of surprise and turn my head away sharply.

Orihime..

She didn't seem to notice me, even though I was right next to her. That was good. I'm supposing she doesn't know who I am which is even better and had already forgotten me from this afternoon.

I rinse my hair out as well as run the soap off my body with water doing my best to ignore her. And by doing my best, I was trying hard not to stare at her massive breasts. I honestly didn't think I was gay, I was never really interested in anyone of any gender, but with jugs as big as those, its hard not to give a passing glance.

She too rinsed out her hair.

Once I was done, I stood up with my basket of soap and shampoo in hand and wrapped my towel around me.

"Bye Rukia.." She said as I turned.

I felt my heart thump hard one single time and said nothing to her, continuing out the bath. I met Renji on the outside of the building into newly changed clothes, our old ones in our hands.

"What you so red for?" He asked when I walked out.

Was I red? I hadn't noticed...

"I don't know." I told him neutrally, "Maybe it was the heat." _Maybe._

He shrugged, "Well, let's go finish doin our laundry and go to the subway to get some sleep. You got school and shit.."

"Yeah." I said, "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Chapter one of _One day, Robots will cry._ R&R


	2. Bereft of life

_**One day, Robots will cry**_

* * *

**Bereft of life**

I was sitting in the library. It's the only place I know where I can go without distractions, without noise, without the drama of high school. I opened a book I had picked off the shelf. I had just finished half of my work already. It was my lunch break and next was my study period. If I worked through that I wouldn't have homework to do when I got out of school.

The book I was currently reading was a fantasy book. I didn't recognize the title but I loved to read. It was a great escape from this horrible world most called home. I flipped the book over and read the summary on the back**. **I gave a minor shrug and continued to read, it sounds like it would be good.

"Shut up!" I heard someone yell when they walked into the library.

I ducked my head lower nearly burying my face in my book. I moved my hair from my face and continued to read.

"Ichigo, this fighting is sensless.."

I looked up breifly. Ichigo and his friends were walking my way. What were they doing in here? Hell, I didn't even think Ichigo knew where the library was. I looked back down at my book and continued reading. Ishida, Kurosaki and Sado passed me.

"You guys fight too much, ya know?"

From my perifrial I saw three girls. Two I didn't know but one was Tatsuki.

They were all in here and I saw most take a seat at a table one down from the one I was seated.

"Yeah, well maybe if Uryu here wasn't such a condiscending ass hole." Ichigo whispered rather loudly. "Think's he's so much better than me."

"I am better than you Ichigo." Uryu commented.

"Why, you-"

"Hey, quiet." I heard Chad say, his voice deep but calm.

Ichigo scoffed. I assumed he already knew he couldn't win a fight against him and gave up. I turned my chair away from them some and continued to read. It was harder seeing as they made it louder than it was before. Obviously not getting the point of a library. Speaking of, where was the library lady? Shouldn't she be telling them to be quiet? I looked at the desk. Gone. Figures.

The door opened again and I didn't look up.

"Hey, Orihime." Tatsuki called to her gently.

"Hi, Tatsuki." Orihime greated politely, her voice sweet.

I felt my shoulders tense up and i flipped another page in my book but my ears listening close on their conversation.

"Hey." Ichigo said, I could hear the scraping of a chair then footsteps followed by the familar sound of a kiss. I felt nausious. They can do PDA on their own time, not on mine. Not only was it disturbing to see it but also disturbing to hear it.

"Orihime." Chad greeted. I heard no one else.

"Ichigo, don't look at Uryu like that.."

Nothing came but the sound of a kiss again and I cringed. I sighed and closed my book.

"You know Ichigo, can't you see someone is in here tryin to actually read? Maybe you should close your big mouth and show some respect." Ishida commented.

_Is he referring to me?_ I heard Ichigo scoff.

A little aggrivated, I stood from my seat, book in my hand and walked over to their table. Uryu was the first to look at me and then the rest. I saw one of the two girls I didn't know whisper something to each other. Stopping just behind Tatuski's seat, I gave a glare at them all, my eyes resting on Ichigo.

"If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you would all shut up, Ichigo, or at least be quiet."

Ichigo snarled at me, "Shut the fuck up Kuchiki nerd. Maybe some of us have a social life, unlike you. Just because you wanna spend all day cooped up in the library reading books and doing homework, doesn't mean you have to take your anti-social attitude out on us."

"Ichigo.." Tatsuki hissed at him.

"No." Ichigo interrupted, "She needs to know how thing's go down and stop acting like a bitch. We were only talking."

Tatsuki gave him a glare and I laughed. I laughed almost synically and put a hand over my face.

"Your a fucking comedian Kurosaki..you really are!" I laughed. Obviously, he had no idea who he was talking to. I'm the student council vice president. Generally though I don't get involved unless it effects me but I suppose I'm selfish that way.

Then I was serious, dark eyes glaring at him, I slammed my fist down on the table hard making them jump at my sudden change of mood, The wood gave small spit beneath my fist and I sneered at him, "Listen here you little orange haired screw up, you will either shut the FUCK up or leave this library now. Or as student vice president I will give you so many detentions, when you apply for colleges they won't even have to look at your grades to know they don't want you. Do you get me? Do YOU know how things go down now?"

Ichigo gave me an almost disbeliveing stare and I could feel their eyes on me.

"So what's it gonna be?" I asked politely but my fist still clenched in annoyance.

Muttering something under his breath, Ichigo took a seat next to Tatsuki and rested his hands gently on the table. I stepped back, my knuckles red from the impact and I could see Tatsuki look down at the table where the wood split, a small dent in the piece of furniture.

I heard him mutter bitch underneath his breath and I gave a smirk of satisfaction. I looked at the rest around the table. The two girls I didn't recognize looked generally frightened, Tatsuki looked somewhat pleased, as was Uryu, and Chad looked like..well..Chad. I looked at Orihime, Ichigo's girlfriend to see if she would put up some sort of objection but she simply stood, eyes wide and lips parted as if she were to say something.

"Good." I told them and tucked the book tighter beneath my arm. "I don't want to have to remind you all again next time, so keep this warning in thought." I turned on my heel and stopped at my table picking up my homework. The bell would soon ring.

"R-Rukia-san!"

I turned around, Inoue stood, arm outstretched as if that was really going to stop me. I raised a brow for a second and continued to turn.

"Rukia!" She called again and I turned to look at her one more time.

Checking the clock on the wall, I cocked a hip and looked at her. I grabbed the hem of my jeans. They were a bit baggy and I had to pull them up some. "What?"

"Ichigo is really sorry."

"No I'm-"

Orihime quickly put a hand over his mouth. "He is, he won't do it again."

Ichigo gave a questioning brow and attemped to say something in protest but Uryu simply leaned over and gave a tug of his ear causing him to wince in pain and glare.

"Whatever." I tell her and turn, walking out the library. Just as to be expected, the bell rang and lunch was over. My study period would soon begin. _Now I can see what Orihime and Ichigo have in common. They're __**both **__fake._

* * *

I was the first one in the class, as usual. When the warning bell rang, students flooded in one by one desperately trying to avoid the teachers wrath. Of course this was study period, but the teacher watching over wasn't generally a pleasant person. Her name was Matsumoto Rangiku. Boys constantly flocked over her because yes, she was hot, but her attitude was dead cold.

If you said she had a nice body she would hit you and if you said she didn't, she would still hit you. Quite frankly, its a lose, lose situation and I prefered to keep my mouth shut.

Someone took the seat beside me and took out his book as well. I looked over and saw him. I remember him from somewhere around this school but it never quite rang a bell. Toshio? Terashu? Toushiro? Yeah, I think that was it.

His hair was white, which was odd, but in the light it was more of a silver. It was definately dyed, but with eyes like that, it made him look cold and terrible. He seemed to be the only kid in class who actually had the balls to talk back to Rangiku. I think she may have respected him a little more for it.

Looking back down at my forensic's book, I took out a sheet of paper and answered the review questions for chapters 45 and 46.

"Good evening class!" Matsumoto-san greeted walking into the classroom and sat behind the desk. "You all know the drill. Work. Be quiet and If you do decide to talk, if it gets so loud that I can't hear myself talking to someone next to me, I will assign you work. Continue."

Some kids decide not to do anything, others decide to do some work or maybe catch up on studying but as for me, I stay quiet. I do my work. I'll be damned if they distract me. That boy next to me is doing work too, but he has ear buds in so he can't hear anyone else.

Sometimes, I wish I had the money to buy luxurious things like that but then I remember, I was never granted the luxuries of life.

After ten minutes or so, I was done with the review for both chapters. I tried to find something to do, something to occupy my time but I had already completed my homework for today. I was sure I had more. Frowning, I set my pencil down and put my books away, ripping out a peice of line paper to doodle on.

I feel someone tap my thigh and I look over. Toushiro was leaning towards me, emotionless and icy eyes stared at me. I stare back and he lifted his hand, a pencil between his fingers.

"You dropped this." He said, voice monotone.

"Uh..thanks." I mutter.

"No problem." He says and turns back to his work. I watch him for a minute, his hand scraping along the paper, then after, turn away.

He was odd, but his eyes looked like mine.

Empty and void.

I knew I had a reason but I would never understand anyone else...

* * *

When I went back to the alley, Renji wasn't there. For the time being I was alone and with nothing to do. Shoving my books under the crate and the wet cardboard box from the rain last night, I grab my pocket knife that was hidden underneath the dumpster and started out.

I can't remember how far I walked, but this area seemed familiar. It was a place with a lot of shops, that was certain. I looked at the items in the windows and fiddled with the knife in my pocket. I was curious to see how much of it I could actually steal, but I wouldn't. I couldn't do anything to jeoprodize my school attendance and flawless record. Maybe once school was out. Maybe.

Soon the stores ran out and I continued to walk farther. Grabbing a stick from a bush, I took out my knife and began to widdle the stick into some sort of object. I don't know what exactly I was making but it resembled a spear, so a spear it was.

"Ugh, fuck! Get, OFF ME!" I heard a man grunt.

I was nearing the train tracks, I could hear rustling in that dirction. Unwise but curious, I sneak around to the train tracks and looked just beyond some shrubbery behind a building, some feet away from the tracks.

I couldn't make out the faces, but one sounded in trouble. I sneaked closer.

"Shut the fuck up and just give me your damn wallet!"

"Fuck you! I told you I don't have anything!"

Something fell back against the ground and I could hear the rustling of grass and leaves. I listened closely one more time.

"Bitch!" I heard a thud.

My eyes widened, that was Renji's voice.

I ran into the trees where they were and saw them. Renji had his knife at the guys throat but his collar was in his hand. Who was this guy? He looked deranged. His body was long and lanky, his face twisted into a frown and his hair was long and unkempt.

"Get off him!" I yell, forcing my voice strong.

"Bitch, stay outta this!" He sneered at me, his voice crawled over my skin like sin and spiders.

"R-Rukia?" Renji called out. "Stay back! This guy's dangerous!"

"Cut him Renji!" I yell. His knife was at his troat, he wasn't doing anything. "What are you doing?"

"Rukia! Just stay back!" he yelled again and the man sneered.

"Rukia, eh?"

I hated the way he said my voice.

He laughed, "Well, Your Renji, she's Rukia. I take it you know this child?"

"C-child? I'm seventeen!" I growl at him and pull out my knife holding in front of me and take a step forward. "Get away from him!"

"My pleasure.." He said tossed Renji to the side, Renji's knife cut the shoulder blade when he tossed him and in rage, the attacker, stepped down hard on Renji's head and crushed it into the dirt beneath him.

I could hear Renji's muffled scream. When the man removed his boot from Renji's face, Renji stopped.

"Bitch, you made a mistake. You got cash?"

"No." I tell him and take a step back.

"Damn!" He yelled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "NOBODY FUCKING HAS ANYTHING!" then he ran at me, his fist swinging.

I yelp and move out the way. He was fast, very fast. Instinctively I reach my hand out, I felt my blade touch something and rolling back up onto my feet, I look down at it. It was stained red, I got him.

"Bi-tch.." He whined and looked down at his thigh.

I only cut him there. Fuck.

Reaching into the back of his tattered and baggy jeans, he flashed cold metal at me and I felt a chill. I looked back, Renji was still on the ground, blood seeping from a wound on his head and mouth, I think he had a bloody nose too.

He waved his peice at me, laughing all the while. "Wutcha gon do now bitch?" He asked and flicked some of his hair out his face. "You ain't so tough with that knife now, are you?" his pupils dialated.

He pointed his gun at me and I could see down the darkness of the barrel. My face went cold and I took a staggering step backwards tripping over my baggy pants, ripping the bottom slightly.

_Shit, what do I do now?_ I panic, looking for anything. I saw Renji's knife on the ground and I scrambled to it and lifted it up.

"HAH!" he exclaimed. "Two ain't gon do you no better than one!" He sneered. "You watch as you die at the hand of Nnoitra.."

"Nnoitra..so that's your name?" I chuckle. Damn my pride.

"You laugh bitch but I'm gonna shoot up your face soo bad they won't even be able to identify ya."

Nervous and my hand shaking, I yell, "Try me!" and throw my knife at him.

"Nice.." He whispers and licks his disgustingly chapped lips. My eyes widened, he caught it. Though his hand was bleeing, he _caught_ it and tossed it to the ground. "But it aint nice enough."

Pointing his gun, he fired. I screamed when his aim missed and hit a tree just behind me and nearly missed my face. Picking Renji up from the arms, I felt him mutter something and I drag him, surprised at the power I gained from the adrennaline pulsing through me.

"What the?" He sneered and looked at his gun. "Looks like I'm gettin rusty.. Well, I can't be havin yall leave so.."

He cocked his gun and walked our way. I had no where to go, we were trapped. I panicked. Damn, so those medaphores weren't just jokes. Curiousity really did kill the cat.

"Well Rukia, Renji, it was nice knowing ya, I guess." Nnoitra sighed and pointed his gun at me.

"Fuck you.." Renji rasped.

"What did you-"

"Fuck..YOU!" Renji yelled and got from the ground at a speed I wasn't even able to quite comprehend. Stick in his hand, he caught Nnoitra off guard and smacked him in his face. Grabbing the hand with the gun, Renji twisted it until it fell.

Uncertain, I look from their fight to the gun on the ground.

"Rukia, don't just stand there!" Renji grunted and pushed the lanky man backwards. Nnoitra recovered quickly and knocked Renji against a tree.

"Fucker, don't mess with me!" he yelled and ran at me.

Stumbling over my own two feet, I reached for the gun only to have my hand stepped on once I got my fingers around the handle. I could see his ugly face grimicing at me. Closing my eyes I squeezed the trigger, the gun went off and startled him backwards.

Renji came from behind and punched him in the face knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. Grabbing the gun from me, Renji pointed at him-

I covered my ears.

Blood. So much blood. His mouth agape and the sound kept going on and on and on and on and on...it didn't stop. Not until the clip was empty and Renji dropped the gun.

Nnoitra was looking at me, his eyes cold and lifeless and Renji looked back at me, his face worried. I had my hands over my ears still and I turned my face away.

"Rukia, are you okay?" He asked and called out to me. I felt his fingers brush my skin and I screamed, moving away from him.

"Get off me, you monster!" I yell, I don't cry but I want to. There's so much blood and his face was twisted into this unmistakeable look of agony, his lips parted but everything was a deep crimson.

"We need to go.." Renji yelled at me and it snapped me back to reality.

This was no monster. This was Renji..my Renji. He protected me. He did this to protect me, I have to remember that.

He killed him to protect me.

Killed.

To protect me.

After wiping the prints off the handle with his shirt, he picked up our knives that I tossed. Renji grabbed my hand and yanked me from the ground. As we ran, I couldn't tear my eyes from Nnoitra. I tried but I couldn't. I only stopped looking when we got too far from the scene to see him anymore.

Renji was beside me when he stopped, panting and slouched over, he ran to a garbage can not too far from here. I could hear him vomiting. He vomited again and wiped his mouth, gasping for air.

"Fuck.." he cursed and walked back to me. Putting an arm on my back, he said, "Let's go."

I nodded. I was on auto pilot. I never wanted to see that again...never. No one should die. Even if they commited a crime. No one. Not like that. Not alone.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry. There shall be RukiHime..I'm just diggin the hate energy that Rukia has right now. R&R


	3. Not like you

_**One day, Robots will cry**_

* * *

_**Not like you.**_

Friday wasn't anymore interesting than the day before, or the day before that. It had been a week since the incident. That man's face still burned into my thoughts. I tried to forget, but once you see something like that, its hard to. Hell, I've seen studies that say if you've seen violence, it makes it easier to do. Maybe that's true. I can be a murder for all I know, if faced with the appropriate situation. I suppose that's what scared me the most.

I was sitting outside of McDonald's. It surprised me how this food chain seemed to have spread all over the world, but I wasn't complaining. Their dollar menues were an easy way to get food.

It was open late, and right now, we were sitting in front at nearly eleven o'clock at night. I dusted some crumbs from the bread off my shirt. I can't belive we spent our money like this but Renji believed that since we were deprived of most pleasures in life its okay if we sacrifice for indulgence every once in a while, even if that indulgence was something as meaningless to most and just a hamburger.

Renji swallowed his bite full. "You know.." he started and took another bite, he began talking with his mouth full, "They're starting to get suspicious down at the station with all the missing wallets."

My eyes widened then they fell, "It was bound to happen soon enough."

"You're not at least bothered that we can't pick pocket for awhile?" Renji asked, his eyes flashing with an emotion I had seen many times before, usually placed as concern.

"Not really." I muttered, "Go sell some drugs. Better yet, go get a fucking job."

"Where the fuck am I gonna get a job looking like this?" He asked gesturing to his slightly stained shirt, tattered pants and shoes that barely fit his feet.

I nodded in agreement and looked out into the street to watch cars pass by. "So what do we do now?"

"Lay low." He told me. I could see him watching me for a reaction from my peripheral and when i didn't, he shook his head and looked down at the table to his empty wrapper. Crumpling it, he tossed it behind him.

I ate the last small bite of my burger I held between my fingers and crumpled my wrapper like this. Taking aim I shot it at the trash only to have it bounce off the rim and fall to the side on the ground.

"Miss!" Renji called and smiled at me. I raised a brow.

"Oh yeah, you can do better Mr. All Star?"

"Better than a girl can do." He scoffed and went to pick up both of our wrappers. Sitting down beside me, he handed me one and bent his arms to take aim. Squinting one eye closed he took aim and shot. The wrapper flew over the trash and landed behind it.

"Air ball~!" I mocked and chuckled at him. Renji blew me off and flipped me the bird. The gesture was rude but it was Renji so I took no offense. "Watch a pro, bitch." I told him and nudged him with my elbow. I usually wasn't one for profanity but sometimes it was nice to play around like this, especially when we had to grow up so fast.

Renji looked at me in amusement then watched the can.

I noticed my key and tossed the paper ball off the brick wall of the building causing it to bounce off and land on the rim of the trash. Sitting still for a split second, it fell over and into the hole.

"BOOYA!" I call standing up from my seat and point my fingers at him, "I can do better than you, nana na na boo boo, stick your head in doo doo!" I shake my butt.

"Someones over excited." He laughs at me and kicks my butt gently with his foot causing me to stumble.

"Jerk." I mutter when he hurt my tailbone slightly.

Once our little game was over, we hopped the fence that blocked off the outdoor eating area with the drive-through and walked back to the subway station.

"Hey, why don't you go to the subway alone? I gotta go a'ight?"

"Where?" I ask him once we stop at a corner.

"To a friends place to hang for a bit." He said and scratched his head.

I raised a brow. "Girl or boy?"

Renji had an unmistakable blush on his face, "Girl."

I nodded, "Go ahead. I can take care of myself anyway." _Why would anybody want to?_

"Yo..if you need me though..."

"I'm capable of keeping myself safe for one night." I tell him with a small smile. Renji gives me a one back, patting my head, he departs himself, getting smaller and smaller into the distance.

Squaring my shoulders, I walked off into the darkness of the night and headed towards the subway. It wasn't a very long walk. Maybe fifteen minutes or so but it seemed so much longer with no one to keep me company.

Occaisionally I would pass by a couple kissing their way our or to the car and maybe a staggering drunk here or there but that wasn't any surprise. Drunks were everywhere, and some were aggressive. If you didn't know how to handle yourself, you can find yourself in a very sticky predicament.

A man ran up behind me, his shoulder pushing me forward and I took a few staggering steps before regaining my balance again. Looking up at him, the man turned around and gave me the most unusual look. His eyes raked me up and down, and in the dim street light, I could tell he was drunk. He didn't even bother to apologize before he ran off again.

I grunted and made an ugly sound in the back of my throat before dusting his drunk filth off my shoulder. Gathering myself once more, I walked off.

I turned the corner, just a few blocks from the subway station now. At that moment my ears perked. I just heard something, so faint it was barely audible. There was nothing but the occasional sound of a passing car and the rustling of leaves. I was far from the bars now and more or less close to the park. They didn't like to keep bars next to such public areas in case a drunk staggered off into public open eye so easily. I can see why. They were hazardous.

I listened closer again. For now it was silent. I had thought i'd imagined things, but by the time i was barely able to take my fifth step I heard it again. I walked back, unsure of where the sound came from. It sounded again followed by a male voice. I scoffed, just two people getting busy in the streets, i convinced myself. It wouldn't be the first time something like this happened. Sadly people do it all the time. Some just have no morals.

"Help me!" a shill scream caught my ears and i turned around quickly.

Curse my damned heroism.

I jogged down the street looking down any alleyway visible. "Can you hear me?" I yell, "If you can hear me scream again."

I was basically walking up and down before I heard the blubbering of someone crying close by followed by a yelp. I almost ran past the point before I saw them in the far back. His hand pressed over her mouth and his penis hovering stiffly out of his pants. The girl looked panicked and also defeated.

"Back up!" I yell at him, "Get off her!"

He ignored me and continued to fumble with the girls pants.

"Hey!" I yell and yank his arm from the wall that pinned her in place. "I said-"

His hand lashed out at me and I ducked, my head hitting the brick wall slightly and that gave the girl just enough room to stagger away and cry near a pile of trash.

"Go 'way kid..this 'on't concern yuh.." He slurred in a drunken tone.

It was that moment when I recognized who this man was. He was the man that had ran into me earlier. What a damn coincidence..

"I think you better go away before I rip your dick off that's still floppin out your pants you under endowed peace of trash!" I shout at him.

"Why you little-" He reached for me.

In a flash, the light reflected off my knife and glinted. Swinging it at him, I caused him to jump backwards just out of my reach. He looked panicked now.

"Okay...okay.." He said quickly sobering for a brief instant. "P-Put the knife down.."

"I will shank the shit out of you if you don't get out of here and you've got five seconds."

The man, realizing he was in trouble, cautiously stepped around me until he could safely make a break for it and run down the street. I looked out for a few seconds then looked back to the girl who was huddled by the trash can. During my threatening, she seemed to have regained some of her composure.

"Th-thank you.." She spoke just above a whisper.

"Not a problem. Be careful. People like you shouldn't come out at night." I looked and saw a grocery bag spilled out. "No matter what the reason. Drunkards stumble around like this often, this is a bad neighborhood. I'm assuming you live here so you should know this."

She was quiet and I only looked at her. Realizing I had no reason to stay, I turned to leave.

"No wait!" She called out to me sounding more frightened than before. "Please, please don't leave me alone!"

"I have no reason to stay." I said and turned around again looking over my shoulder. "If i were you, I'd call the police." Just as I took a step, i heard the shuffling before footsteps and I could sense her following me.

Turning around, a bit annoyed I went to face her, "Listen-..." My eyes widened, "O-Orihime?"

* * *

If it wasn't for the fact that I had known her, well, known of her, I probably wouldn't even be in this place anyway. Walking her back home in the darkness after having helped gather her groceries.

We walked in a comfortable silence. She having said nothing but i can tell that she was enjoying my company. I walked, an annoyed look on my face. This was seriously cutting into my rest time and dammit back to hell the subway was more than likely closed now. I would have to sleep in the ally. My hands shoved in my pockets, I watched her from the corner of my eyes. She moved rigidly and her hair was a mess, tears stained her cheeks and her eyes looked bleak.

"Thank you." She finally spoke again.

"You said that already." I told her, my voice falling into monotone.

"Th-that was..for..you know, beating him off." She looked uncomfortable, "This is for..w-walking me home."

I shrugged, "No big deal."

A few moments later, she spoke again, "W-well..I'm here." She looked at me briefly before turning to walk to her apartment door, "Goodnight Rukia."

"Eh.." I said and waved her off.

I had barely made it down the street again before I heard her calling my name from the balcony. I turned and looked up seeing her. "W-wait. Do you want to come in?"

"Er.."I thought about it for a minute, "No it's fine."

"Please?" she asked, "It's the least I can do. You saved my life."

Scratching the back of my neck, I muttered. "Well I don't know about that.."

"Rukia-san, please?" Orihime asked and by now, who was I to turn down the chance for a shower and a meal?

Rolling my eyes I walked back to the apartment looking as completely uninterested as remotely possible. I walked up a flight of stairs and judging by the height I assumed she was on the second floor. I made it up there in a few seconds and I saw Orihime standing in the doorway.

"Is it okay for me to even be here?" I asked her, eyes narrowing more out of habit if anything. "What about your parents?"

I saw her cave in on herself, her face turning from me and her shoulders squared, a hangdog expression on her face. I cursed mentally, apparently I had crossed a line along with many things that had gone wrong for her tonight.

"Forget I said anything." I spoke and entered into her apartment, herself shutting the door behind us. It wasn't simple, it was girly and kind of cluttered but it looked like a home and I smiled.

"Just make yourself comfortable anywhere.." She said before laying her things out on the counter.

I went to sit down in front of the televison before looking back at her and asked, "Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

She raised her brows, "You can cook?"

"No." I said softly, "I've never cooked before but if you need me to do anything.."

"You've done enough for tonight. Thank you Rukia-san." She waved my offer away, seeming hollow inside.

Not bothering to turn on the tv, I sat down at the low table placed in the center of her living room. I watched her in the kitchen, busying herself with cooking. On a desk, I could see a picture of she and Ichigo taken in a photo booth. My eyebrow twitched at this for some reason and looking back at her, I thought, _What is she like behind closed doors?_

"You two must be close, eh?" I asked resting my cheek in my palm.

She turned around to look at me. Whatever she was making in the kitchen smelled good. "Me and who?"

"You and Tatsuki? You and Ichigo?"

Orihime smiled bashfully, "O-Oh..well..I met Ichigo a long time ago. He wasn't always like this." She shrugged "He just got kinda like this after his mom died." she gave me a glance and I stared at her, truly interested, "I probably shouldn't have told you that." She said and got back to her work.

My brows furrowed, "Honestly, who am I going to tell?"

She looked back at me a bit confused and wiped her hands on her apron.

"R-Rukia-san.."

I sighed and waved her off, "Honestly Orihime." I said without using suffixes. She looked down, almost in shame. I rolled my eyes. "What about you and Tatsuki?"

"Oh..uhm.." Orhime fidgeted, "She takes care of me."

I raised my brow and fiddled with the table cloth and smirked at its pink color. "Okay."

"Is that all you wanted to know?" She asked taking a glance back at the food. I nodded.

Finding nothing else to talk about seeing as we really never talked to each other, I turned away from her as she braught the food in and sat it down. I cringed when I saw it. It smelled good but it didn't look appetizing at all. What was that in there? Chocolate? Gross. In curry?

I gave her a worrisome look and she smiled at me.

"Don't worry!" she placed a plate down for me, "Tatsuki thinks the same thing. It's better than it looks."

I looked from the food to Orihime, then back to the food, then back to Orhime, then back to the food and gathering up courage, began to dump it on my plate. Orihime filled hers as well and for the next half hour, we ate in silence. Dispite what I had thought, she wasn't at all like she was at school. Maybe it was just tonight, but there was something so melancholy about her it was heart breaking.

Once done, Orihime took our plates away leaving the food sitting on the table. She was right, it was better than it looked or maybe that was my hunger speaking.

Standing up, I put my hand on my knee and lifted from my stiff position on the floor. "Thank you for dinner Orihime." I said politely and went to walk, stopping only in the hallway to say one more thing. "You know, I think many things of you, and somethings I'm certain are true of you and your friends but.." I cocked my head to the side, smiling at her just over my shoulder, my amethyst eyes twinkling briefly. "You're alright Inoue. You're alright."

With that, I walked out the door without a word. Walking down the street, it was quiet again, save for the cars.

* * *

R&R

A/N: Kinda boring in my opinon. Kept getting distracted! Grr..or maybe thats my ADD.


	4. Glass Dolls and Human Hearts

**A/N: Okay...look..I KNOW YOU HATE ME! I get it already! IM SORRY! If it makes you feel any better I brought you flowers and a new chapter! I know I disappeared for a long time and you probably don't even realize I exist anymore but I always remembered you! **

**BABY COME BACK! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL. ON. ME!**

**C'mere you, let me hug you! I've missed you so!**

_**One Day, Robots Will Cry**_

* * *

_**Glass Dolls and Human Hearts**___

I hadn't expected much of a difference to occur the next day at school. That would be too high of standard.

Inoue still hung out with her usual crew; Ichigo, Sado, Uryuu, Tatsuki, etc.

I still socialized with no one...

What I did realize was happening, was the small looks I received when she believed no one was looking. The subtle glances that would cast in my direction as I quickly shuffled the halls of the school, skillfully avoiding any unnessicary human contact.

I couldn't decifer these looks. Was it yearning? Compassion? Pity? Appreciation? Confusion? All of them?

None of them made sense and every look was different from the last.

Every smile, she gave when our eyes met and the slight off-put frown when I would quickly look away.

Stop looking at me. I kept thinking. Just, please, stop looking at me.

She kept on for a week.

I couldn't stand it. It was prodding at my every thought. It was as though she wanted to say something to me, wanted to speak to me but couldn't find the balls- or perhaps I should say ovaries- to do it.

"What's up Hime?" Ichigo asked as he leaned over Inoue's desk. Class had just ended and while I was gathering my things, Orihime continued to sit there and look down at her desk with a far off look cast about her features, one she did quite frequently when her glances were replied with a hateful glare of my own.

STOP. LOOKING. AT. ME.

"Huh?" Her head snapped up almost immediately and she gave Ichigo a smile so fake it might as well have been painted. "N-Nothing, Ichigo. I'm just thinking is all."

"Well, can you think on your way to lunch? I'm starved." He held his hand out for her, foux gentlemanly helping her from her seat.

I could feel the eyes burning into my back as I exited from the door and I could hear her say-

"I-I can't. I just remembered a teacher wanted to see me for something! I-I'll meet you at lunch though."

I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation after that...

I went to my usual spot during lunch, the library. It was quiet, secluded, just how I liked it to be. It was the only uncomplicated peice of my existance. The silence, the smell of poupourri, it all invaded my senses and relaxed every bundled up nerve in my body.

I turned the page of my book, loving the shifting sound it made as paper brushed against paper, propelling me deeper into this plot of another world so far away from here and my problems.

That as, until an achingly familiar set of legs appeared in my upper vision blocking my light. My brows furrowed.

"What do you want Orihime?" I asked, my tone harsh and flat.

"Rukia, can I talk to you?"

I sighed, never peeling my eyes away from my book but now finding it harder to concentrate on the words, "We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes, we do."

I groaned, "Don't tell me this is about last weekend. You've already thanked me enough for a life time, I get it, you're appreciative. We can put this thing to rest now."

I was desperately trying to avoid some conversation with her, any conversation with her.

She stood silent but didn't move, that's when i closed my book slowly and stood avoiding her completely and began to quickly shuffle out the library. I could hear her walking behind me. When my pace quickened, as did hers and when I slowed, she slowed.

I was loosing my patience fast. I had about one good nerve left and she was stomping all over it with her annoying, lost puppy attitude.

"WHAT!" I yelled, whiping around, suddenly very furious out of sheer annoyance. I could see her flinch back. She knew my physical strength, the damage I could do. She could see the danger in my eyes and I smirked, knowing I had some bit of power over her dispite our obvious height difference. "What is it Orihime, hm? Following me around like a lost puppy just because I did you one little favor? Fuck off. The only reason I saved you is because, one, that man bumped into me very rudely that night and two, when I found out it was you I couldn't stand to have your blood on my hands. I can't have anymore blood on my hands Orihime, not yours or anyone elses. I said you were "alright", this doesn't make us friends, this only means that I don't exactly hate you. Get it straight. PISS. OFF." I hissed through my teeth. My chest, I realized, was heaving heavily.

Orihime continued to look down at me before tilting her head away ever so slightly. "I just thought..."

"Thought what, Inoue? That there was any way in hell we could possibly be friends? When all you ever do is ACT? EVERYONE around you is so FAKE. I can see through your disguise. You can't fool me. If you want to try and impress me, how about trying to be YOURSELF."

Her voice grew smaller, "I thought that we were the same.."

"How could WE ever be the same?"

"Because...we're both alone. I just figured we could be alone...together."

"What?" my voice had lost its bitter tone only to be replaced with one that sounded mildly sarcastic but mostly empty. "Alone? What the fuck would you know about alone? You have Ichigo, you have Tatsuki, you have all these friends and people who love you and you want to talk about alone? You dont know shit about being alone, Orihime! All you ever do is bask in the warmth people provide for you without you so much as having to even bat a lash!"

I could see the tears prick in her eyes, she was trying so hard not to cry and while I felt mild heart break I also felt a bit of satisfaction in her tears.

Sadism at its finest, folks.

"But you're lonely too...even when you have the red haired guy."

The hallways began to fill with students again and I fell silent. She knew about Renji?

"The fuck?" I heard from down the hall. That voice was so familiar. We both turned our heads to see Ichigo backed by Uryuu and Tatsuki.

I had no time for this. Not today.

I turned towards her one last time, shooting a look her way. "Stay the fuck out of my life Inoue. They say the hardest part of business is minding your own."

I couldn't hear when Ichigo yelled at me. All I caught was "Kuchiki-bitch!". My brain was too razzled to even bother with his mediocre and childish behavior.

* * *

She left me alone.

She gave no more glances. No more slight smiles. She no longer aknowledged my presence. It was almost as if I'd never even existed in her life or she in mine. (For any period of time, however short.)

Good.

That's how it should be.

That's how it always is anyway.

I'd wake up in the morning. I'd collect my things. I'd walk to school. School would end. I'd do my homework. I'd steal. I'd fall asleep.

That's how the rutine worked! You cant mess up the ruitine. Things get too complicated and I don't like that. I like staying in control of my situation, seeing as I have no control of anything else in this world. If I complicate it too much with too many people then things become out of my hand. The ball comes in their court.

They'd want to be friends.

They'd start prying into your personal life.

No one needs to pry here, there's nothing special to find.

I'm not anything special, I'm just an unforunate event.

Renji looked down at me as we walked, I couldn't see his face. I heard the flick of a lighter and I smelled the smoke; next thing I knew, a cigarette appeared in my vision. I looked up Renji with a scowl and a look of curiosity.

"Not like Im'ma normally do this but it looks like ya could use one."

I took the cancer stick from my fingers and placed it limply between my lips. He handed me a lighter that sparked pathetically trying to light before making a small flame.

I inhaled deep, so deep I almost choked, but when I exhaled I felt the nicotine high hit me. I felt dizzy and light headed and my chest felt a loving pressure in it.

"Thanks."

There was a pause between us and I took in the sounds of city life here in the busier parts of Karakura. People chatted happily, they worked, they played. So unaware for their fortunes and blessings but lucky enough to continue enjoying them.

_Must be nice._ I thought sardonically.

"There's something on your mind." Renji huffed, "so why don't you just go ahead and spill it?"

I took another drag of my cigarette, "Inoue."

"Who?"

"Orihime Inoue. That day you left to go see your "friend" I ran into a girl from school named Orihime Inoue."

"Oh...thats..nice?"

"She was being attacked." I said flatly and his tone dropped.

"Oh..."

"I saved her though."

"..."

There was a short break in which I idilly puffed on my cigarette.

"She know's about you."

Renji huffed and placed a sort of comforting hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. I relaxed visibly at his touch. "I don't see the issue."

"Do you...do you think she know's we're homeless? I don't want her pity. I don't want anyone to know."

"Ah, I see...well, maybe."

"She also think's I'm lonely."

Renji looked down at me, "Maybe you are."

"I'm not. I have you, Renji." I responded a little too quickly but it was true. I had him so I wasn't lonely. Renji was always there, even from when I was in elementary school until now. Renji was my best friend, he was my brother, he was family. I needed no one but him.

He smirked and raised his pinky at me. "That's not the kind of lonly i'm talking about." and he winked.

I blushed furiously at his refrence, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Oh, c'mon! You mean to tell me your seventeen and have NEVER thought about ANYONE like that EVER?" He laughed at me. "That's some bull shit!"

"N-no! I haven't! I WONT! I c-cant!" I tried to hide my face in my hands. I could feel my cheeks flaring up.

"All you need is a good lay." Renji said and squeezed the shoulder his hand previously rested on.

"No!"

"Well, what do you think I'm doing?" He laughed, "I'm gettin it in where I fit it in!"

"I could have guessed..." My eyes narrowed conciderably but my blush never ceased.

He continued to laugh and after a while he went into deep thought. I eyed him curiously, my blush having died by now.

"Hey, Rukia..." He started, his face very serious.

"Hm?" I asked as I dropped the butt of my cigarette onto the pavement and stepped on it.

"So...are you into dudes or chicks?"

I choked on my own saliva.

"EXCUSE ME!" I squawked. Oh, dear Lord, my voice...

"Well, I've never seen you take intrest in, well, anybody. So..do you like chicks or dudes?"

"This is highly inappropriate..." the blush was back with a vengace and I pinched my nose in frustration at his bluntness. Some people really lacked tact.

"I-I...I DONT KNOW! DUDES?"

He raised a brow, his smirk frustratingly condecending, "Why the question mark? You could have just said "Dudes." but instead you said "Dudes?"."

My face flared up before I punched him in his sternum. He clutched his chest in agonizing pain and hunched forward; I bopped him on the head one good time.

"Shut the hell up, Renji!" I huffed. "You act ignorant as fuck!"

"I AM IGNORANT!"

* * *

I huddled close to myself as I wrapped an old and thin blanket around me. It was going to be winter soon. We needed new, or old (if you knew where we retrieved them) bearings and I made a mental note to myself to go searching on the weekends.

I huffed and tried to get comfortable on the broken matress that had a spring that would painfully poke you if you moved too far over to the right. It was new to our allyway home and we kept it hidden underneath the dumpster so the garbage collectors wouldnt take it away. A cluster of boxes kept a roof over our head and nobody really bothered us at night, only avoided us. We were "dirty hobo's" after all. Not like it would do us much good. We slept at night but we never really fell asleep. One part of us was always awake in case of an unexpected attack. We weren't new to "hobo bashing", a sort of sport delinquent teens did. They'd try and beat us at night when no one is around or try and kill us, not that'd we be sorely missed.

Missed...

This made me think of my first family. I realized a long time ago that they never came looking for me and even in my days of middle school, I'd see Byakuya leaving the high school area looking stone faced as usual and our paths would cross. I purposefully bumped into him one day but all I got was a:

_**"Watch where you step, child."**_

They didn't miss me nor did they care I was missing. The only person who would care if I left would be Renji.

Orihime wouldn't care if I left. I thought bitterly and a scowl marred my 'would-be-resting' features.

Orihime...why did I think of her first?

_"So...are you into dudes or chicks?"_

I huffed. Fucking Renji Abarai.

Of all the questions to ask.

* * *

**A/N: So...Read and Review? Please? I want to know how I did after this LONG hiatus. I promise I will be updating more regularly.**


End file.
